


Sparkly and Shiny

by SolaraMoonset



Series: The Marionette Tales [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Parent Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swimming Pools, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: Six months in her new home and Marionette still hasn't meet all the tower residents. Steve wants to use her to prove that Bucky is safe around kids but wait did she just say Bucky's words? Loki is less than impressed with his young daughter's new soulmate.





	Sparkly and Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little darker than any of the other stories in the series so far. Its not seriously dark, just not as sweet and fluffy as you're used to. You've been warned. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel, I just like barrowing their characters for a ride.

Soulmarks are weird things. The universe just kind of throws people together. Its not like the movies, not all soulmarks are romantic. What I mean is not all soulmarks mean a happy ever after, forever kind of love. I have two soulmarks, one romantic and one platonic. Both I meet through my Uncle Steve. At this point I'm sure dad has forbidden Uncle Steve from introducing people to me. Although, to be fair, I was six when I met my platonic soulmate and twenty when I met my romantic. Also to be fair the frist time Uncle Steve spoke to me was introducing my platonic to "a child in a safe and controlled enviroment". No one expected one of my soulmates to pop up. I'm sure it scared the pants off both Uncle Steve and Dad. I remind my soulmate, he's human, he reminds me its ok to be scared and to let others help me through my fears. He's my best friend, and even if he wasn't gay, anything romantic would just be weird. He's known since I was a child for pete's sake.

"Daddy, are the other people in the tower my Aunts and Uncles?"

"Not in the tradtional sense, but I supose we are as close as family."

"Should I call them Aunt and Uncle?" 

"If you like, however you will have to ask them first and we will have to come up with some distinction for Thor. That oaf will be offended otherwise."

"Since we're all a family that means you won't send me back to the orphanage, right?" I turned hopeful eyes up to dad.

"Send yoy back? Marionette where would you get an idea like that? You are my daughter forever more."

"Well its been almost six months. When people leave the orphanage, they come back at six months, or not at all. I'll be good I promise!" Dad grabbed me and held me in a tight hug, his head resting on mine. 

"Little one, you are home. We are your family. You will not be sent back." I wrapped my arms around dad's neck. I didn't want to tell him I had been "adopted" once before. After an awkward six months with only a "mom", I had been sent back to the orphanage. I didn't know how to tell him I was terrified he'd send me back too, so terrified I had begun having nightmares. 

"Let's have a special day. Stark has a pool, Natasha has been wanting to take you swimming. Let's have a lazy pool day. We'll invite everyone." Dad looked down into my eyes. I nodded hesitantly. I didn't know how to swim, but I didn't want to disapoint him.

"FRIDAY, can you have Natasha come meet us?" Loki called. 

"Right away." Natasha was knocking on the door within minutes. Dad set me down to let her in. 

"Thank you for coming by so quickly. We both have something to ask of you. Marionette, would you like to go first?" I walked slowly over to Aunt Nat and looked up into her smiling face.

"MissNatashacanIcallyouAuntNatasha?" I squeaked out.

"I'm sorry Solnyshko, I didn't understand that. Take a deep breath and try again for me?" I did as she asked and took a deep breath.

"Miss Natasha, may I call you Aunt Natasha?" I looked up with pleading eyes. 

"No Solnyshko, but you may call me Aunt Nat. Only my favorite people get to call me Nat." Aunt Nat winked at me. I looked up in awe, tears in my eyes from her initial no. I launched myself at her legs, sobbing thank you's.

"Now Natsha for my favor. Would you take Marionette to get some swimwear? I'm not sure what midgardians wear. We're having a family pool day. I will be inviting all of Marionette's Uncles." 

"Of course. I know the perfect shop." While dad and aunt Nat were talking I thought about something special to call Thor.

"Daddy since Mr. Thor makes stroms maybe I can call him Stormie?"

"That idiot will love it." Dad kissed my forhead and headed out.

"Aunt Nat..."

"Yes Solnyshko?"

"How do you swin?"

"I will teach you, and we'll pick up some floaties to go with your swimsuit." Later while we were trying on swimsuits I noticed a line of script running along Aunt Nat's bicep.

"Aunt Nat! you have words too!" I pointed to her arm. Aunt Nat nodded down at me. 

"Do you have words Solnyshko?" I nodded and showed off my stomach. Aunt Nat studied my two sets of words for a few minutes. 

"You are very special, having two marks is a rare gift."

XXXXX

Together Aunt Nat and I walked into the room with the pool. It looked like Uncle Tony had devoted an entire floor just for this one room. Uncle Tony was there with a posh looking red head I hadn't met yet, she smiled sweetly and waved at us. Dad was talking to Uncle Clint and Stormie. I made my way over to them.

"Mr. Barton?" I called and gently tugged on his shorts. He knelt dow in fornt of me.

"Yes, sweetheart?" 

"Can I call you Uncle?" Uncle Clint stared at me with wide eyes. He looked up at Loki a wide smile breaking out on his face. Picking me up he twirled us around.

"I'm an Uncle!!! Did you hear that you guys??" 

"Calm down Clint. Solnyshko, you don't have to use his last name anymore. You can call him Clint as well."

"Ok Aunt Nat." After Uncle Clint put me down I went to Stormie. He had a sad look on his face.

"You wish to ask to call me Uncle as well, little one?" He asked me. I shook my head and smirked up at him. 

"No. You're not just an uncle, you're _my_ Stormie. You keep the thunder away, that's so much better than a boring old uncle." Stormie hugged me tightly as we ignored Uncle Clint's protests that Uncles weren't boring. 

"Come Solnyshko, let's get in the water." Aunt Nat offered me her hand. We walked to the shallow end of the pool. She was very gentle with me, and I tried to pay attention but I kept sneaking glances at dad. I wanted him to notice me doing well. At one point I noticed Uncle Steve go up to dad, they seemed to have an argument, but I couldn't hear what they were saying, we were too far away.

"Marionette, Natsha will you both come here please." Dad was frowning, he never frowned at me. I took hold of Aunt Nat's hand and half hid behind her leg as we approached them.

"Hi Marionette, I'm Steve. I have a friend I'd like to to meet in a safe and controlled environment. No matter what happens, you're safe ok? You've got your dad and Natsha right by you-"

" _Scare her amymore and I'll introduce you to your spleen._ " Dad hissed. Uncle Steve looked from dad to me, wide eyed and half hidden behind Aunt Nat still.

"Right. let's get started shall we? Thor if you could stand by Natsha... Thanks. Hey Buck, come on over." Slowly a rough looking man came over. At first I thought he was a hobo, but I noticed his cloths were too new, too nice. His arm caught the light and seemed to sparkle. I squealed and run out in front of Natsha.

"Sparkly and shiny! Can I touch it?" A horrified look came over his face.

"What did you just say?!?" Uncle Steve whispered towering over me. Dad looked murderous, I didn't understand the look wasn't directed at me. I began to back up, tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I'll be better. I can be good! Don't send me back." I continued to back up, not noticing the pool edge. I was beginning to shake.

"Solnyshko, you're not in trouble. _I need you to stop moving_ , and tell me where you think we'd send you?"Aunt Nat's vioce was so soft, so gentle.

"The orphanage its-" I tumbled backwards into the water. I tried to remember what Aunt Nat had said earlier but nothing seemed to work and I kept sinking. When I thought I'd never get to the surface again, a shiny arm wrapped around me and hualed me back up. For me I was underwater an eternity but later I would be told it was closer to fifteen seconds. I coughed and sputtered as the man Uncle steve had called Buck patted my back.

"Listen to me doll, I don't know whats exactly going on but I promise you, there's no way in hell you're going back to an orphanage." I stared at him in wonder as Aunt Nat started cursing in Russian. That was the moment I knew I was home, these people were my family. I finally had a home and family. I was safe and _wanted_.

"Those are my words." I whispered. The sound had barely left my lips before I was pulled from Bucky. Dad craddled me to his chest as Stormie called Mjolnir.

"Marionette I'm not sure why you think someone is going to send you away. Good or evil, well behaved or not, you are my daughter. You are NOT going anywhere. I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me, or tries to send you away." My lip trembled and I sobbed hugging dad tightly.

"As for you Barnes, you may have _supervised_ visitation only with my daughter and only becuase you saved her. You lay one finger out of line and I'll happily send you to Helheim, as slowly and painfully as possible. Rodgers, we will see exactly how much pain it takes for you to die." Dad growled at Uncle Steve and Bucky. Stormie coughed and muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Fine you stupid oaf. We will see how much pain until he passes out. _Repeatedly._ Marionette tommorw I think I will introduce you to the joys of stabbing people. You have my permission to stab Rodgers or Barnes anytime you wish. Now my sweet daughter, lets go home." I waved over Dad's shoulder as he stormed away.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Review please.


End file.
